1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for trimming images.
2. Description of the Related Art
When images photographed with digital still cameras are printed, only a printing range with an aspect ratio different from that of the image can sometimes be printed. The portions outside the printing range are cut off, which is referred to as trimming.
However, in the conventional technology, problems arise because trimming is always turned off and on in the same way for all cases. For example, when all images are trimmed, parts of objects in the photograph (such as people) which are important in terms of the picture composition may be cut off. Another problem is that the picture composition intended by the user at the time the picture was photographed may not be reflected as a result of the trimming process.